


Collision Comateuse

by theArtpprentice



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Development, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArtpprentice/pseuds/theArtpprentice
Summary: Le monde ne la laisse pas aimer comme elle le veut. Ichigo va faire les frais de sa détermination à s'affirmer, à faire que son cœur surpasse ce qui est extérieur. Connaissant Riruka, ça va être rock !





	Collision Comateuse

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu’il y a pas assez de fanfics sur ces deux-là. J’aurai une question pour vous à la fin, je tiens à ce que vous répondiez. S’il vous plaît !  
> Mais d’abord lecture. Kiffez !

Il avançait à grands pas pressé par ceux tout autour de lui, cette foule qu’il remonte et scinde comme les monstres d’autrefois se reforme instantanément dans son dos, comme pour lui faire admettre que le tranchant de son être, devenu sa propre lame, ne s’agite plus que dans le vide ou le doute ; et tous les masques qu’il voit sur les visages qui le frôlent, cette habitude vieille d’un an, c’est lui qu’elle terrasse. D’ennui.

Going through this life, looking for angels.  
People passing by, looking for angels.

Se cachant à ses yeux mais s’accrochant à ses pas, une jeune fille s’efforce à contre-courant de ne pas perdre sa trace. De ne pas être littéralement tombée pour lui, pour rien. Sa poitrine gonflée comme une voile la pousse toujours plus près de lui, pourtant dès que sa main peut le retenir, elle la replie immédiatement auprès d’elle, secouée d’un vent contraire. Ce sont les autres, toute cette marée autour surpuissante et sans appel qui la submerge soudain ; le regard que porte le monde l’effraie et le passé qu’il ramène devant elle lui interdit d’attraper sa main. Tellement que son cœur finit par prendre l’eau ! Jusqu’à ce que la distance entre lui et elle se soit de nouveau agrandie. Et que toute la tempête ne soit à braver de nouveau.

Walking down the streets, looking for angels!  
Everyone I meet, looking for angels!

Mais justement ! Je suis fatiguée de faire encore semblant de ne pas me préoccuper de ces regards hideux ! Je vais prouver à tous ces abrutis à quel point mes passions peuvent être sérieuses ! Quand j’aime quelque chose, je ne   
le lâche plus jamais ! Je m’en suis fait la promesse et ce casse-pieds est cette seconde chance que j’attendais depuis si longtemps.  
Aussi elle va prudemment l’empêcher de s’évanouir d’entre ses bras.

Tout à coup, en cherchant un moyen de les soustraire au point de vue de la foule, Riruka repéra sur la droite, un peu avant sa cible et juxtant leur trottoir, l’entrée de ce qui devait être une ruelle.  
"Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher !"  
La jeune femme s’élança au plus vite au travers des passants, qu’elle perça et bouscula sans plus d’attention. Puis au moment où Ichigo dépassait l’embouchure, elle l’attrapa au poignet, l’extirpa hors de la foule, dans l’ombre avec elle.

« Mais, qu’est-ce que-… ! »

Insuffisante malheureusement, car ils ne devinrent pas invisibles. Cependant elle propulsa sa proie contre le mur. Ses épaules vinrent encadrer les siennes pourtant bien plus larges, et ses mains s’aplatirent contre le mur telles les clés de sa cage.

C’est finalement lorsqu’elle arrêta de gesticuler que le jeune homme put la reconnaître :  
« Toi ! Non mais qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?! Eloigne-toi tu veux !  
Cette tarée ne lui prêtait néanmoins pas d’attention. Elle demeurait tournée vers la file de piétons, imperturbée à sa droite, comme le cours d’un fleuve. Ses grands yeux violets à l’affût, il aurait pu les entendre grogner. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l’autre coté de la ruelle, vide. Puis leva le nez au ciel.  
-Hey tu m’écoutes ?  
-Non… » Sa voix était calme, concentrée. Sans le regarder elle poursuivit : « Donc tu peux arrêter de te plaindre. Idiot.  
Ensuite elle murmura quelque chose d’inaudible. Mais cela Ichigo n’y faisait déjà plus attention.  
-C’est ça ! Comme si j’allais me laisser embarquer dans une seule de tes autres conneries…  
-Pas ici.»  
Ceci met fin à leur semblant de conversation, comme elle le tira de nouveau par le poignet en direction de l’autre extrémité de la rue. Ils débouchèrent ensemble dans cette fin d’après-midi.  
« Hé~ ? Ca veut dire quoi ça « pas ici » ? Lâche-moi !  
Son regard restait tendu en avant, tandis qu’elle courait, que lui tentait de ne pas trébucher.  
-Hééé ! Mais où est-ce que tu me tires bordel ? »  
Elle ne répondit rien, seuls ses doigts écrasèrent un peu plus son poignet, l’enchaînant à sa course.

I’m everything you’ve wanted.  
I am the who’s haunting you,

-|-

Ils coururent encore une dizaine de minutes, le temps de rallier sans s’arrêter le quartier abandonné du nord-est de la ville. Les immeubles et les échafaudages ressemblaient là à des squelettes et des carcasses vidées ; ce devait être une nouvelle banlieue résidentielle mais les travaux avaient rapidement cessé lorsque l’endroit était devenu le repère de gangs et de dealers. Le béton était partout taggué ou encore à moitié recouvert de bâches en plastique, déchirées comme des drapeaux vaincus.

I am the eyes inside of you  
Stare back at you.

En jetant de nouveau un regard sur les couettes roses qui se balançaient devant lui, Ichigo eut un curieux sentiment. Il était plutôt inattendu que Riruka tienne à revenir dans un endroit aussi repoussant. Cependant sans s’expliquer, cette zone de non-droit s’accordait étrangement aux souvenirs qu’il avait de sa personnalité. Elle prenait à droite, prenait à gauche, parfois s’arrêtait au milieu d’un carrefour pour chercher son itinéraire, ayant peut-être oublié qu’elle serrait encore son poignet. Le jeune homme trouvait singulier d’être ainsi guidé dans des rues où le moindre silence semblait préparer quelque chose et où le moindre bruit surprenait et suscitait la crainte, où tout pourrait presque arriver, comme dans un chez-soi.

There’s nothing left to lo-o-ose.  
There’s nothing left to pro-ove.

Mais bientôt, à l’abri dans une sorte d’alcôve de brique et de poussière, la jeune fille décida qu’il leur fallait s’arrêter. Mettant enfin un terme à sa course, elle souffla puis s’autorisa à se retourner face à Ichigo.

Surrender your love,  
It’s all you can do~!

Que ses doigts griffus retenaient toujours. Comme prêts à se mêler aux siens.  
Une gigantesque sirène retentit alors dans sa tête lorsque la machine de son être toute entière surchauffa et rougit, en expulsant par toutes ses cheminées les dernières vapeurs d’un esprit qui sombrait. L’instinct réveilla son corps et parla pour elle quand précipitamment éloignée de lui, elle hurla : « Ne-ne va pas t’imaginer rien du tout !  
...  
-Espèce d’imbécile !  
Le jeune garçon n’hésita pas à suivre son caractère également.  
-C’est toi qui viens de me larguer dans ce coin paumé j’te signale, alors difficile de n’pas penser que tu prépares un truc bizarre ! Si j’étais toi, je me bougerais le cul d’avouer ce que je trame. Espèce de tarée.  
C’est bien un coup de sa botte dans la gueule qui lui renvoya l’insulte. Et provoqua le baiser d’Ichigo avec un pilier de ciment.  
-Cesse de m’insulter. Ce n’est pas pour t’entendre déblatérer des âneries pareilles que je t’ai fait l’honneur de t’escorter ici. Idiot !  
Se relevant : -« Escorter » ?! Tu t’fous de moi ? J’ai jamais vu quelqu’un commettre un enlèvement avec aussi peu de classe ! Encore un peu et tu rameutais les schmits pauvre…!  
-Silence ! »

It’s time to redefi-i-ine  
Your deophobic mi-ind,  
Don’t hesitate, no escape  
From secrets on the inside!…

Le jeune homme se tut. Moins par obéissance que par surprise de la voir lui tourner le dos et croiser ses bras. Comme si elle désirait réellement mettre un terme à la dispute.  
Face à eux maintenant s’embrasait avec la même vivacité un ciel à moitié mangé de nuages. Ichigo ressentit une nouvelle fois un lien presque surnaturel entre l’attitude de Riruka et son environnement.  
Face à elle, ce coucher de soleil. Libéré de toutes les emprises. Mais ce rêve, cette absolue éternité lui est-elle seulement accessible ?

There’s nothing left to lo-o-ose.  
There’s nothing left to pro-ove.

« C’est moi qui vais parler, alors tu vas m’écouter sans m’interrompre. »

Surrender your love,  
It’s all you can do…

Riruka déglutit sèchement.

What you got, what you want, what you need !

Son cœur commence à se faire entendre à travers sa poitrine, elle-même se sent toute tiède et tremblante.

Is gonna be your savior !

Et sa gorge, comme tous ses membres, se serre.

Everything’s

Refermant ses paupières, elle tira une très longue et dernière inspiration.

Gonna crash and break !

Son corps fit soudain un demi-tour et elle regarda Ichigo dans le fond des yeux.

But I know ! Yeah I know !

Elle sentit ses lèvres qui se détachaient, prêtes à la laisser s’exprimer.

Your savior… !

Lui la fixait en retour, immobile, sublime. Le monde entier attendait qu’elle parle. Sa respiration fut coupée, la base de sa gorge s’étrangla.

I am the eyes inside, staring back at you.

Elle parla, mais uniquement afin de couper court à cette attente insupportable :

I am the eyes inside, staring back at you !

« Cesse de me fixer comme ça tu veux !... E-Et reste pas planté là devant comme un-un-un… une putain d’mite éclatée sur un pare-brise ! Tu m’mets mal à l’aise et en plus t’as l’air d’un parfait idiot ! »  
.  
.  
.  
Ichigo aurait pu s’énerver. Mais il avait deviné que face à Riruka ce genre de réaction ne conduisait jamais à rien. Aussi, las de l’instabilité bipolaire du comportement de la jeune fille ainsi que du mystère qu’elle faisait autour de son kidnapping, il choisit de retenir le poivre dans son nez et dit, avant de faire demi-tour :  
« Si tu m’as amené ici juste pour me faire perdre mon temps, t’attends pas à ce que je reste sagement à t’écouter. Reste ici toute seule si ça te chante, j’me casse.  
-Hé~ ?! Mais attends ! T’es même pas sûr de pouvoir sortir d’ici sans moi !  
Il ne répondit rien en disparaissant derrière un muret.  
-Ichigo !  
-Va te faire mettre !  
.  
.  
.  
Riruka aurait pu s’énerver. Donc elle s’énerva.  
-C’est ça tire-toi ! J’ai rien d’important à te dire de toutes façons. Et moi j’ai pas besoin de toi pour me sortir de là !  
Ses pas s’éloignaient peu à peu, bientôt ils se seraient évanouis  
-Pauvre roux ! » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Elle finit par se détourner de lui.  
Après l’avoir dans sa colère cherché aux coins des murs, s’attendant à le voir revenir vers elle au travers des fenêtres ici laissées pour compte, Riruka suivit son instinct au bord du vide. Devant ses bottes, à moitié pendantes au-dessus de gravats entassés dans leur chute ; elle les regarda, trouva qu’ils se montaient les uns sur les autres comme une foule tentant de l’attraper, s’étendait un soir presque inconnu. Un monde qu’il était facile de reconnaître comme hostile, avec tous ses yeux qui l’attendaient ; elle les chercha malgré elle, brillant à la lumière du soleil qui disparaissait sur la gauche. Ces regards… qui ne se lasseraient sûrement jamais de lui rappeler sa passion comme une autre de ces erreurs dont il paraît impossible de se défaire. Ces échecs… que plus l’on tente de fuir, en courant toute une vie durant, plus on les sent se resserrer sur notre cœur. Or, plus Riruka les retrouve sur le sien, et plus elle a envie de tout laisser exploser. Faire en sorte qu’une fois, au moins une fois, elle cesse de subir le monde pour que le monde la subisse elle. Avec son cœur ouvert, battant, tendu vers ceux à qui elle voudra le donner. Et refermer elle-même leurs doigts dessus.  
Avec les cris, la rage qui lui traversent la gorge.

Your touch, your ways, leave me dumb without reason!  
Your love, my cage, my prison so pleasing!  
I spend my days, tangled in thoughts of you~!  
Stuck in this place, resigned to be your foo-ool!

Laisser son être recouvrir ce qui est extérieur.

My dream! My wish!  
Don’t leave me here so helpless!

Plus loin, Ichigo lui-même parvint à saisir l’écho éphèmère de ce cri qui s’évanouit lorsqu’il le prit en lui.  
Il prit ensuite le parti de poursuivre la route devant lui.

Am I a lunatic ?  
I’m going crazy,  
For just a word from…

Tandis que Riruka se mit à courir, pour mettre définitivement la main sur celui qu’elle ne laisserait plus s’échapper. 

For just a touch from you…

-|-

Sans pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu’elle faisait, n’y même y tenir ; la jeune fille se décidait à emprunter toutes les issues dans lesquelles les battements de sa poitrine la poussaient. Pour tenter de s’extraire de ce dédale qui désormais, la mettait mal à l’aise. Vibrante hors d’elle-même. Cependant elle tâcha de ne plus y penser à mesure des demi-tours et des virages qui défilaient devant son être. Par le plus heureux des hasards, ce qu’elle eut presque envie d‘appeler destin, elle découvrit après un ultime tournant, la figure élancée de son prince qui rapetissait en direction de la ville. Dans un dernier élan, Riruka s’élança à sa poursuite une dernière fois.

O~h ! Under my skin!  
O-Oh! Under my skin!

Sur les pavés du pont, ses bottes frappèrent le rythme effréné de sa course de sorte qu’Ichigo fut sûr que c’était elle qui le rattrapait. Toutefois, il s’attendit à ce qu’elle lui passa devant.  
Pas à ce qu’elle lui saisit une nouvelle fois le poignet, ni ne lui tira le bras vers l’arrière. Il se retourna. Puis la regarda reprendre son souffle. Ses épaules se soulevaient et elle haletait très rapidement, sa respiration ressemblait au pompage d’un cœur en manque de sang. Elle ne lâchait toujours pas son poignet, le jeune homme eut comme l’impression alors d’un déjà vu.  
« Tu-huf… huf… huf… »  
Et de nouveau, en croisant ses doigts enroulés autour de son bras, elle rougit, s’arrêta de respirer, fit machine arrière.  
"Et c’est reparti…"  
« Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » répéta calmement Ichigo, simplement fatigué de ne constater aucune évolution à cette situation.

Could I be lost, could I disappear ?  
Could I be lost, would you find me here ?  
Could I be lost in a secret place ?  
Could I rest in the shadow of your face ?

Pourtant Riruka ne le lâcha pas, ne défit pas son emprise autour de son bras. Elle le regardait. Ses grands yeux dans les siens comme elle l’avait accompli plus tôt, expirant toujours en bouffées précipitées. Cette fois en revanche, son expression était beaucoup plus nerveuse, presque intimidée. De plus, ce que lui ne voyait pas car invisible sous la lumière orangée du soleil qui voilait sa peau, mais que Riruka elle, sentait, une rougeur noyait timidement ses joues et son front. Ichigo considéra donc son état avec plus de sérieux, presque du souci.

I see you walking by,  
Your hair always hiding your face.

En le voyant se tourner entièrement vers elle, Riruka eut pour réflexe d’entamer un pas en arrière.  
Hors subitement, elle sut comment contrer cet instinct.

I wonder why you’ve been hurting,  
I wish I had some way to say.

Sans quitter son regard, refusant même de cligner des yeux, elle fit un pas en avant, tirant légèrement le poignet qu’elle tenait pour que lui soit présentée la partie de son visage qu’elle désirait. Ichigo dut aussi se pencher légèrement en avant.  
Il sentit en derniers les doigts de la jeune femme qui se refermaient sur les siens, lorsqu’il l’aperçut qui fermait ses grands yeux.  
Au milieu du pont, Riruka jeta à l’eau toutes ses idées de conséquences, tous ses regrets, tous les regards pour les oublier aussitôt lorsque, l’instant où son cœur se tut et parla mieux que n’importe quel mot, elle enfonça aveuglément ses lèvres dans la joue du jeune homme.  
De ce présent mutuel, et inattendu, elle ne fut certainement pas la seule à rougir.  
La seule sensation de sentir la peau battante de cet homme contre sa bouche la fit tressaillir ; sa nuque s’hérissa, une sueur glacée lui remonta la colonne vertébrale en un éclair, son corps convulsa mais elle fit en sorte que lui ne remarqua rien.  
Préférant garder les paupières closes, elle réaffirma alors sa volonté en même temps que son emprise sur le visage et les doigts d’Ichigo se firent plus intenses. Crachant son haleine à pleins poumons pour en imprégner sa peau. Verrouillant sa main dans la sienne.  
Ce premier baiser maladroit fut leur réalité pour encore une dizaine de secondes, puis s’évanouit sur le bord de sa bouche qui se détacha de sa bouche telle une ventouse.  
Riruka rouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se découvrit si proche de lui que son souffle humide venait perler sur sa joue enflammée.  
Tous deux demeuraient à moitié ahuris de leur expérience. Aucun d’entre eux n’osait croire à ce qu’elle venait de concrétiser. Ils se taisaient, leurs expirations et leur cœur ayant seuls la parole, ils ne remuaient pas, imaginant d’une seule crainte que s’ils se redressaient, quelque chose leur tomberait tout d’un coup sur la nuque et les paralyserait sur le coup.  
Leur esprit demeurèrent ainsi, balançant entre le tiède confort du bisou et la menace qu’ils sentaient déjà peser sur leur cou, jusqu’à ce que l’astre chatoyant ne vienne à disparaître entièrement.  
Du sol qu’elle s’était mise à fixer, Riruka éleva nerveusement son regard vers l’horizon éteint. Comme si on venait d’y jeter un sceau rempli d’eau.  
Peut-être avait-elle eut ce réflexe afin seulement de quitter cette image d’un Ichigo immobile, résistant devant elle.  
Dans tous les cas, lorsqu’ils tentèrent de s’apercevoir à nouveau, cela leur fut insupportable, et ils se détournèrent tous les deux aussitôt l’un de l’autre, dans des directions opposées. Redressés, relâchés, rougissants.  
Ichigo ignora quelle réaction adopter. Riruka hésita à suivre l’instinct qui lui commandait de courir.

I’m stretching but you’re just of reach…

Jugeant qu’elle avait assez lutté contre pour aujourd’hui, et pour lui épargner la honte de mourir sur place…  
« Où tu vas ? Riruka ! »  
… elle prit la fuite. Consciemment, en direction de sa chambre au QG. Le suppliant de ne pas le suivre.

I’m ready when you’re ready for me-eeeee-eeeeee.

Elle sortit du pont puis s’enfonça dans les rues toujours habitées de la ville. Une main sur la bouche, comme afin de se protéger, ou de protéger le reste de sa joue qu’elle emportait sur ses lèvres.

Ichigo fut donc laissé seul au bord du sentier pavé, elle disparut à un carrefour. Il avait cessé de rougir contrairement à Riruka, mais manquait encore d’ordre dans ses idées comme elles se baladaient librement devant ses yeux. Que faire maintenant ?  
Par pur instinct, il mit un pied devant devant l’autre, sortit à son tour du pont puis entama le chemin du retour.

Don’t say anything toni-i-ight

La jeune femme, Riruka, elle, crut mourir une centaine de fois sur son retour. Courant à pleins poumons comme si son cœur dépendait pour rebondir du choc de ses pas sur le bitume. Elle s’attendait à voir surgir le spectre d’Ichigo à chaque détour imaginable. Et en tournant, elle retenait sa respiration, fermait les yeux, puis les rouvrant, esquivait un poteau ou un chien de justesse.

If you’re gonna say~ goo~dbye~.

Son euphorie fut donc incommensurable lorsqu’elle reconnut dans l’ombre la porte du QG. Une fois le grillage franchi, elle se sentit sauvée. La main sur la poignée, un sentiment de sécurité l’envahit et la réchauffa.  
Reprenant son souffle doucement, elle regarda autour d’elle : la nuit était toute tombée, les lampadaires étaient tous allumés et le dernier passant avait disparu de son champ de vision.  
Soudainement heureuse, pleine de fierté et de victoire contre le monde, elle hurla à son attention, la bouche pleine d’un sourire et ouvrant la porte :  
« Allez tous vous faire enculer ! Bande de gros chiens ! »

Rebi-rthing now!

Elle franchit l’entrée, et pénétra le hangar qui le regarda bizarrement.  
Invincible elle leur lâcha en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers : « Quoi ? Si vous avez un problème débrouillez-vous avec vous-même ! »  
Puis elle disparut en haut des escaliers.

Tell me when I'm gonna live again,  
Tell me when I’m gonna breathe you in.  
Tell me when I’m gonna feel inside,  
Tell me when I’m gonna feel alive!

Et tandis qu’Ichigo, perdu dans des pensées plus grandes, qui avaient surgi du baiser de Rurika, apprenait que tout en réfléchissant il avait continué de marcher en direction de la clinique qui l’attendait, et sut s’en enthousiasmer, Riruka se changea calmement. Elle rampa puis s‘oublia ensuite sous ses couvertures, au milieu de ses peluches.

Right now!

Elle passa le reste de la nuit à caresser les fantasmes qui l’étourdissaient.  
Invisibles.

**Author's Note:**

> Avant tout, pour les intéressés, les extraits sont pris des albums « Comatose » et « Collide » de Skillet. Ecoutez-les, c’est bien. (pour ceux qui aiment le rock américain des années 2000)  
> Une question m’a presque obsédé pendant l’écriture :  
> Devrais-je vraiment écrire ce que j’imagine qui ne pourrait sûrement pas se réaliser dans l’œuvre originale et laisser tomber (raisonnablement) un peu de ma fidélité à cette dernière ? (ici j’aurais pu faire en sorte que Riruka et Ichigo s’embrassent vraiment, aillent plus loin, etc… comme j’ai envie que ça arrive lorsque je regarde l’animé). Ou devrais-je continuer de suivre ainsi les codes propres à l’œuvre de laquelle je m’inspire, quitte à perdre, inversement, de mon extravagance/originalité ? (comme je l’ai fait pour cette fanfic)  
> En gros : j’écris ce que je veux, et on s’en branle de savoir si c’est réaliste par rapport à l’œuvre de base (avec une limite quand même !). Ou j’essaye de me retenir, afin d’écrire un truc qui semble totalement crédible par rapport à l’univers original.  
> Désolé pour la prise de tête… Mais ça me taraude vraiment !  
> S’il vous plaît répondez-moi X’O!


End file.
